Star-Lord
My Little Star-Lord Star Prince Boy Mr. Quill Quill Pete Space-Lord The Legendary Outlaw Man Who Has Lain With An A'askavariian Humie with a Death Wish Thief Humie, Star-Munch and Orphan Boy Captain My boy Baby Son Flash Gordon Mr. Lord Quail |status = Alive |gender = Male |species = Human/Celestial Hybrid |hair = Strawberry Blond |eye = * Green *Purple (temporarily, under use of the Power Stone * Starry black (temporary, under Ego's power) |title(s) = |affiliation = * Ravagers ** Yondu Ravager Clan * Udonta family * Quill family * Guardians of the Galaxy * Doctor Strange * Avengers |parents = Meredith Quill † Ego the Living Planet † Yondu Udonta † |siblings = Unnamed half-siblings † Mantis |significant_other(s) = Gamora † Bereet Rajak Girl Unnamed Kree girl Unnamed A'askavariian woman |relatives = Mrs. Quill (maternal grandmother) Mr Quill (maternal grandfather) Unnamed maternal uncle Unnamed adoptive grandfather Unnamed adoptive grandmother |first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 |portrayed_by = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff (young; as an eight year old) |date_of_birth = December 1980 |significant_othersmall(s) = |birth = Late 1980|death = 2018 (victim of the Decimation, resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|citizen = American}} Peter Jason Quill (portrayed by Chris Pratt) is a character in MCU's Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the series' main protagonist. Raised under the protection of Yondu Udonta after his mother died, Peter grew up builting a reputation as a ladies' men. In later adulthood, Peter became known as the entity known as Star-Lord. Now, Peter leads a group of outlaws known as the Guardians of the Galaxy and continued defending the Galaxy after the death of his adoptive father, Yondu Udonta Biography Early Life Pre-Birth For the past centuries, Ego has affairs with many women and has many children. He has Yondu abduct them from their homes, but none of them inherit Ego's celestial genes, leading him to kill those who were a disappointment. One day, he crash-lands on Earth and meets a woman named Meredith Quill. While Meredith Quill was in early pregnancy with Peter, Ego and Meredith drive down a road while Meredith sings to "Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)". Ego shows Meredith a plant he had implanted in the soil, and says it will one day "be across the universe". Not knowing what he's talking about, Meredith says she likes the way he said it. Just as they kiss, the plant within the earth begins to grow. Shortly after Peter is born, Ego abandons Meredith and their newborn son. . Raised by Meredith Peter was a lonely boy growing up in Missouri without a father and was only being raised by a single mother named Meredith. As a child, he often gets into fights with the other boys. Meredith gifted him with a tape called "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" to bring her son joy in his life and also had given him a Walkman and a pair of headphones. Also, jealously watching the other children with their fathers, Peter began carrying a picture of David Hasselhoff, and told kids Hasselhoff was his dad. When kids asked where his dad was, Peter responded that David was either touring with his band or doing his TV show. However, Peter still grew very close with his mom, such as bonding listening with his mother's music. At eight years old, his mom Meredith is diagnosed with brain cancer, caused by a tumor to be implanted into his mom's brain by his father, Ego. One day, he fought with boys who had smashed a defenseless frog. On the night of his mother's death, she gives him a last present and a letter to Peter and says that his grandfather will look after him after Meredith is gone, at least until his father comes back. She tells her son to open the gift when she is gone. Shortly before Meredith's death, she beaconed for Peter to take her hand. However, Quill could not look at his mother nor reach out for her. When she died, Peter cried out for his mother but he was dragged out of the room by Mr. Quill. Raised by Yondu Despite this, Peter ran out of the hospital, where Quill finds he has been abducted by Yondu Udonta, the leader of the Ravagers. Unknown to Peter, these group of Ravagers were hired by Ego, his biological father, but he is never informed of this until his later adulthood. Presumably since his childhood, Quill had a translator implant in his neck to understand various languages. He lives with the Ravagers for at least twenty-six years. Trained by Yondu Udonta into adulthood, Quill was taught how to steal, handle a blaster, fighting and flying. While Peter has a strained relationship with Yondu, like constantly keeping a young Quill in terror by threatening to eat him, he also developed a rivalry with Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu's First Mate. At ten years old, Peter was given a ship by Udonta, and he named it the Milano, after Alyssa Milano. He built up a reputation as the outlaw "Star-Lord," sometimes having a romantic relationship with a variety of women, who sometimes would attack Quill if he cheated on them or attempted to sneak out on them. He had a small criminal record, having 1 count of fraud, 2 counts of public intoxication, 1 count of assault and 1 count of illegal manipulation of a Garmosian Duchess. Sometime in adulthood, Quill planned to leave the Ravagers and go out on his own. He decided to take this opportunity when the Broker gave the Ravagers an assignment of stealing an Orb from Morag for his client, the Collector. Guardians of the Galaxy Leaving the Ravagers Twenty-six years later, a grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where he was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. Meeting Gamora, Groot, and Rocket After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. Quill then mentioned how he nearly died getting it before Korath and his men showed up. After mentioning "Ronan the Accuser," the broker refuses to go through this transaction, not wanting his or his culture's life in jeopardy. Broker forced Peter out of his shop, causing Quill to rant on how Broker got onto his bad side. Quill met a green Zehoebrei girl, named Gamora, who began flirting with Quill, but only to steal the orb from him. Peter then began fighting her, but Gamora got the upper ground, until being intervened by Rocket and Groot, both attempting to kidnap Quill for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Quill was arrested for disrupting civil peace, even though he was the victim and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Peter was arrested for disrupting civil peace and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. The Kyln and Meeting Drax When they arrived at the Kyln, Star-Lord saw one of the prison guards touching his Walkman. He attempts to attack the blue guard. However, the guard uses a taser on Quill with the other Guardians watching. When they arrive in the prison area, Quill is confused as to why they are assaulting them with food and shouting insults before seeing that they are insulting Gamora. Quill also learns from Rocket that Gamora, as the daughter of Thanos and one who worked with Ronan the Accuser and people want revenge for the people that Ronan and Thanos had killed. When Peter asked if the guards will protect her, Rocket reveals that the guards care what they do on the outside rather than the inside. Quill is threatened with a monstrous inmate. However, in return, Rocket has Groot raise the inmate by the nose with a warning that if anyone puts their hands-on Quill, Rocket and Groot will go through them. During the night, Quill sees that some of the prisoners are taking Gamora down to the showers to kill her. When Peter sees that Drax is about to kill Gamora, Quill reveals that killing her is not wise, because Ronan the Accuser will be coming for her, and tells Drax that is when he will slice Ronan's throat. Moved by Peter's words, Drax abandons the plan, but keeps Moloka Darr's knife. In the aftermath, Quill justifies that he doesn't' care whether Gamora lives or dies, because she knows where to sell his orb. Gamora reveals she plans to sell the orb to a buyer promising to split four million units with Quill, Groot, and Rocket. Thus, the four team up to break out of the Kyln. The next day, the quartet put their plan into action. Quill is tricked by Rocket into taking one of the prisoners' legs. During the fight, Peter is nearly killed by a drone after Groot had stolen a battery that is helping them get out from the Kyln. However, he is saved by Drax, whom Peter allows to join him and his other friends with exchange that Drax getting to kill Ronan. After they escape from the Firing squad, Quill goes off to find his Walkman while taking the Orb for insurance that his team doesn't leave without him. Knowhere Returning on the Milano, Quill avoids a fight between Drax and Gamora and promising that after this is over, they never have to see each other again. When they arrived on Knowhere, Quill and Gamora stayed outside of the bar they were staying at while Groot, Rocket and Drax put bets on Orloni. Peter revealed to Gamora that his Walkman was special to him because it was the day he left Earth (and the day his mother died. He plays for her "Fooled Around and Fell in Love." Before she kissed him, Gamora took out her blades refusing to be seduced by Quill's ways. However, they were interrupted when the duo heard their companions entering a fight, but they manage to break it up. Drax leaves in a fit of rage and transmits a message to Ronan the Accuser in order to bring the fight to himself. Meanwhile, Gamora, Rocket, Quill and Groot are with the Collector, who shares with them the history of what the Orb contains: The Power Stone, one of the six infinity Stones. Before the Collector pays the Guardians, the Collector's slave, Carina attempts to wield the Infinity Stone herself, However, it causes an explosion. While Rocket and Groot flee from the scene, Peter and Gamora shelter themselves from the impact before they retrieved the stone. As they left, the team had found out that Drax had called in Ronan. The situation gets out of hand even further when Quill sees that Yondu has found them on Knowhere. He and his friends (apart from Drax) flee and head out to the Mining Pods that several of the miners use. However, during the skirmish on Knowhere, Gamora (who is the one with the Power Stone) is ejected from her pod by Nebula trying to get the stone to Quill's Milano. Rocket, knowing there is no use to help her, tells Quill that they cannot stay out here, for that is not what their pods are for and urges them to return to Knowhere. Not wanting to see Gamora die and to save her life, Quill gives himself up to Yondu and goes to rescue her by putting his helmet on Gamora, allowing her to breathe in space. After being pulled on the Eclector, and Gamora revived, Quill reveals that the Orb was taken. Battle of Xandar Both Gamora and Peter are held hostage by the Ravagers; Quill makes a deal with Yondu that if he helps them stop Ronan from killing the Xandarians, they will give Yondu the orb. Despite everything looking down, Quill manages to get Drax, Rocket, Groot and Gamora to join him in saving those innocent. He reveals his plan to the Ravagers. As they approach Xandar, Yondu warns Quill that if he double-crosses them, Yondu will kill them all. Peter's ship is able to get on the Dark Aster. However, Yondu's is shot down. Quill, Gamora, Groot and Drax enter the ship. As the men go to the higher levels, Gamora goes to disable a battery that is preventing the door to Ronan being open. As Quill, Drax and Groot fight Sakaarans and Korath the Pursuer, Nebula and Gamora fight each other. The boys are reunited with Gamora as they fight off Sakaarans and Peter uses Rocket's Hadron Enforcer on Ronan, who ultimately survives the hit. Before Ronan kills them, Rocket comes through the Dark Aster, which knocks Ronan the Accuser down. As the Aster starts falling towards Xandar, Quill goes to Rocket and carries him to safety in Groot's cocoon, who sacrifices himself to save his family. After recovering, Peter began to distract Ronan with a "dance-off" to the song, "Ooh, Child," which gives Rocket and Drax enough time to assemble the Hadron Enforcer and to shoot the Power Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill reaches out for the Infinity Stone and grabs onto it without dying instantly. Gamora yells out in despair for Peter to take her hand. Seeing his mother, Quill takes Gamora's hand as they are soon joined by Drax and Rocket. Together, they kill Ronan the Accuser, before Peter says that they are the Guardians of the Galaxy. After Ronan is destroyed, Gamora takes one of the orbs and quickly contains the Power Stone. Post-Battle of Xandar To protect his friends, Peter reluctantly, hands the orb over to Yondu. Before his former guardian departs, Quill warns Yondu not to open the orb, as as they both know what the infinity stone does to other people. After Yondu, Kraglin and the other Ravagers depart, Peter reveals to Gamora he switched the orb containing the real infinity stone with a false one. After briefly laughing about it, Gamora points out Yondu was going to kill Peter, to which Quill responds that he knows that but also points out Yondu was the only family he had left. However, Gamora assures him he has found a new family with the Guardians. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot. Guardians Assembled Before Quill left Xandar with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, he was informed by Irani Rael that Peter's mother was of Earth and his father was something they had never seen before. Following their help in saving the planet, Star-Lord and his friends' criminal records are expunged, with a warning that they will still be charged in future events if they break a crime. Rhomann shows the Guardians to a repaired Milano. After twenty-six years, Peter finally opens the gift his mother gave him, which included a farewell note and an Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Gamora came across Peter and began to like his music as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" began playing. The Guardians then left for the Cosmos, with doing something good and something bad. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 'Sovereign' 'Ego the Living Planet '''Battle on Ego's Planet 'Yondu's Sacrifice' Avengers: Infinity War 'Meeting Thor' Peter and his teammates pick up Thor, who is floating in space due to Thanos attacking the Asgardians and obtaining the Tesseract. The Guardians separate with Rocket and Groot leaving with Thor and Peter remaining with Gamora, Mantis and Drax towards Knowhere, where Thanos is most likely going after the Reality Stone from the Collector. Promise to Gamora Quill approached Gamora, who was reminiscing of the past. When he asked what is wrong with her, Gamora makes Peter promise to kill her if Thanos ever captures her. Quill asks what it is, but Gamora refuses to tell her boyfriend for his protection because then he will know the secret too and asks again. 'Battle on Knowhere' When they arrive on Knowhere, the Guardians enter a fight with Thanos (who has already obtained the Reality Stone). He holds Gamora hostage, with Quill threatening Thanos with his blaster. Gamora reminds Quill of his promise to her. Gamora and Peter reveal they love each other before the latter goes to his deal to kill her. However, Thanos has turned Quill's blaster into bubbles with the Reality Stone. The Mad-Titan claims he likes Quill before escaping with Gamora and Peter picks up her blade. 'Battle on Titan' Peter, Drax, and Mantis meet Nebula on Titan after she sent a distress call to the Guardians to meet her there. The Guardians meet Iron Man, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, where they come up with a plan to get the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos. They fight him with Nebula appearing to aid her friends and Mantis subduing Thanos as the others go to remove the Gauntlet. However, Quill learns of Gamora's death and, in his anger, begins punching Thanos in anger while Tony attempts to hold him back. However, due to this, Thanos escapes. 'The Decimation' Peter is a victim of of Thanos' snap shortly after watching Mantis and Drax fade. He disappears before the eyes of Nebula and Tony Stark. Avengers: Endgame Alternate Timeline In 2014, Quill is dancing to "Come and Get Your Love," unaware that War Machine and Nebula from the year 2023 are watching him. Peter is suddenly knocked out by Nebula in order for her and Rhodey to steal the Power Stone. Revival Along with the rest of those who were killed in Thanos' snap, Quill is brought to life due to Bruce Banner using the Infinity Stones. He re-awakens where he was dusted on Titan. Strange, realizing this, creates a portal for Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, and Spider-Man to Earth. Battle of Earth During the battle on Earth, Quill is saved by Gamora from 2014. As he goes to approach her, Gamora attacks him and asks Nebula if he is the one she falls in love with. According to Nebula, it was either Quill or Groot. After Tony snaps his fingers with the stolen Infinity Stones, Thanos and his forces disappear, Most of the Guardians suggested Quill and Thor settle the leadership of the Guardians via fighting with daggers. However, they were both against the idea. Tony Stark's Funeral and a New Member Paying their respects, Peter and his fellow Guardians (sans Gamora) attend the funeral of Tony Stark, who had sacrificed his life to save his fellow superheroes. Thor joins the Guardians on their further adventures as Quill begins to search for Gamora, who has mysteriously disappeared. Gallery Star-Lord/Gallery Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Resurrected characters